


So This is Love

by Daretodream66



Series: So This is Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-A/B/O, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Steve Rogers, Beta Bruce Banner, Bucky is young, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, George Barnes is an Asshole, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Pepper Potts, Omega Rebecca Barnes, Original Baby Character - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Steve is mid-30's, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, ballet dancer bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Bucky leaves home and makes a friend in Pepper.  He meets Steve and they find out they're True Mates.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: So This is Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800130
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305





	So This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> There are minor time skips in this, but never more than about 4 months. I'm also going to be adding filler scenes making this a small series, so if you read a part and think, 'hey, I'd like to know what happened in that part' I'm probably working on that scene right now. If you have any idea on a scene that you'd like to see, leave me a comment and if I'm not already working on it, I'll write it.

“You’ll accept this mating or you’ll leave my house!” Bucky looks between his mother and father, devastated by the fact that his ma is allowing this to happen, but it is what it is. He goes to his room, where Becca is waiting. She hands him the duffle with as much as she could fit, then hands him all the money she’s saved for months. Going to his sock drawer, he pulls out the wad of cash that he’s saved. He kisses her cheek, “It’s going to be okay,” and walks out. At some point Bucky knows that he’ll have to come back for her because if Becca presents as an Omega, her life will be a living hell in this house.

He stops at the front door and glares at his parents. “I know the only reason you sold me off like some kind of cattle is because you lost a shit ton of money at the track.” He gives an equal glare to his mother. “And you letting him do it means you’re just as bad as he it.” He opens the door where a man is standing there leering at him. “And you, asshole, need to get your money back because I ain’t nobody’s bitch!” The man’s leer turns into anger, but it’s directed at Bucky’s father. The man steps into the house and Bucky walks away from his childhood home with only the contents of the duffle.

Bucky walks until he just can’t anymore. With the little money that he has and what Becca has given him, he can probably pay for hotel for a week or so, but after that, he’ll be on the street. That’s the last place an unmated omega should be. He finds himself on the bridge, it’s a place that he goes without thinking. It’s where he went the week after his first heat when he presented, but that night he went with Becca. Having presented as an omega, just out of his first heat, he couldn’t go alone. That night, if Becca hadn’t been with him, he would have thrown himself from the bridge. His life, as he’d known it, was gone, but within a few weeks the scholarship had come through after his ballet teacher had sent a video of him dancing to every ballet program she could think of.

At 17 he believed that his life could be good, it could be normal, it could be his. Now this. His father had gotten worse after Bucky’s presentation. Before that it was an occasional trip to the track, but when Bucky presented as omega, he’d started going every day. For a long time Bucky blamed himself. He’d somehow failed his family. But this wasn’t on him. This was on his father for not seeing that Bucky was more than his designation. This was on his mother for not standing up for what she knew was right. This was not on Bucky.

He isn’t the typical omega, he’s strong and bigger than normal. Just under six feet and nothing but muscle from years of dancing. He’s not bulky by any means, but he could take down most alphas with his hidden strength. That’s why he’s not quite 21 and still unmated. Every time an alpha approaches him and tries to get fresh, Bucky kicks their ass. Word got around the neighborhood that the Barnes boy wasn’t looking for a mate. Then his father up and tries something that’s illegal.

With a heavy sigh, he turns away from the bridge and goes to the only place he can hope for help. He goes to the housing office of his ballet school and hopes that he can convince them to let him have a place on campus. He’s got about an hour before they close and just enough determination to do what he has to in order to get the help he needs.

When he enters the office, a tall, strawberry blond woman is standing at the counter laughing with Ms. Bates about the gala next month. The taller woman looks familiar, but he can’t spend time on that when he has a bigger issue. Bucky begged the woman behind the counter to let him live on campus his first semester, but being a scholarship student with the ability to live at home, she’d turned him away with a heartfelt apology.

The tall woman turns around and Bucky can admit she’s very beautiful, even if he doesn’t swing that way. She’s omega too, but has a strength about her that Bucky wishes he could borrow. Ms. Bates smiles at him. The woman never forgets a face. “Mr. Barnes, what can I do for you?”

“I was hoping to convince you to let me live on campus since I don’t have a home anymore.” Ms. Bates looks concerned. She freezes and Bucky wonders if she knows what kind of home life he’s had.

“What do you mean?” She reaches out, placing a hand over his, giving a slight squeeze.

He knows she can feel his hands shaking. “My dad lost a bunch of money at the track and tried to sell me off to an alpha.” He wouldn’t normally tell his woes to someone, but he has to use anything he can to find someplace to live.

Ms. Bates tears up, sitting back down, and starts typing into her computer. “Mr…Bucky…we only have one room on campus and your scholarship won’t pay for it. It only pays for shared rooms and this is private.”

Bucky sighs. “Yeah, I was afraid of that.” He turns to leave, so he can find a hotel before it gets too late.

The tall woman speaks for the first time. “What if I paid for it?”

Ms. Bates and Bucky both look at her confused. “Ms. Potts, you…”

That’s when Bucky realizes where he knows her from. Pepper Potts is the CEO of Stark Industries and fiancé of Tony Stark. It all seems suspicious to Bucky because he’s learned the hard way that no one gives anything for free. “What do you want in return?” Too many years under his father’s roof has taught him not to trust anyone when it seems too good to be true. Any time his father was nice to him, it came with a price.

“What is your major?” She’s grinning and Bucky doesn’t know what to do with that.

“Classical Ballet. Why?” She seems to brighten up at that.

“When you’re famous, give a nod to you benefactor.” Then she giggles and it’s the strangest sound coming out of her mouth. Someone in Ms. Potts position should never giggle.

Bucky realizes that she’s serious. “So, let me see if I get this straight. You want to pay for my dorm for no reason?”

“Oh, I have a reason.” She glances between Ms. Bates and Bucky, seeming unsure about her next words. “My father tried to sell me off too and I walked out like it appears you did. We have to stick together when parents are shitheads.” That makes Bucky bark a laugh. This could go all kinds of wrong, but he doesn’t know what choice he has.

“Yeah…okay.” He really _doesn’t_ have a choice.

“Excellent!” She looks at Ms. Bates. “What do I need to do?”

They talk for a few minutes while Ms. Bates types into her computer, but the buzz of their voices gets lost in Bucky brain. The weight of everything hits him. He doesn’t have a home anymore. He doesn’t have a family anymore. Maybe Becca, but his parents won’t let her talk to him after this. He’s probably not going to have a phone after this because they will have his number turned off. He pulls his phone from his pocket and sees that it no longer has service. Sighing again, he throws it in the trash can by the door. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the woman in the room. 

He’s going to have to get a job too, not that he has much time, but he’s got to supplement somehow for food and things for school. And he’ll have to figure out what he’s going to do for the next two years for housing once this semester is over. It’s just all too much. He takes a deep breath, but he comes out shaky. As much as he doesn’t want to waste tears on the asshole he calls a father, he can’t help the ones that gather in his eyes.

Pepper sees it because she’s lived through this. Ms. Bates quietly calls him over and hands him keys to the dorm room and a pass card to get into the building. “You’re all set. The room is yours for the next two years.” Bucky’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.

“Wait…you…what the hell?” Pepper just laughs again. “Thank you.” She tries to wave it off, but he won’t let her. “No, really, you didn’t have to help me, but…” He sits heavily in a chair by the wall.

She sits down next to him. “Maybe you can do something for me.” Uh oh…this is what he was afraid of. The rich don’t give anything for free. She can see the wheels turning in his head. “We have a couple of programs around the city, for under-privileged kids, and we just lost one of our ballet teachers. Maybe you could take over a few hours a week, teaching ballet? It pays pretty well and you’ll probably need the money.” He starts looking around for a camera. This has got to be a joke. “What are you looking for?”

“I’m trying to figure out who’s pulling a practical joke on me.” Pepper and Ms. Barnes start to laugh. “That or I somehow got zapped into a Disney movie and I’m Cinderella and you’re my Fairy Godmother.”

“Oh Mr. Barnes, I like you. No jokes here, but I’ll play along with the Fairy Godmother routine if it helps you make sense of this. I just want to help. Please let me do that.” Buck nods then, because he can’t help himself, he throws his arms around her, whispering another ‘thank you’ into her shoulder.

That night, as he sits in his new room, there’s a knock on the door. He’s been sitting for awhile just staring at the empty room and wondering if this all really happened. Getting up, he opens the door. A man stands there, looking a little lost, but wearing a suit and a badge from Stark Industries. “You James Barnes?” Bucky just nods because he has no idea what this man might want. “I’m Happy Hogan and Ms. Potts told me to bring this to you.” He hands over the box and reaches down to grab multiple large bags as Bucky opens the smaller box, there’s a brand new, top of the line, Stark Phone inside and the bags are full of brand new bedding with extra pillows for nesting. He looks up confused which seems to be his new normal. “There are a few numbers already programmed in and you have access to JARVIS through the phone.”

“JARVIS?” He just blinks confused at the man.

“Uh…yeah…it’s kind of hard to explain, but JARVIS is like an AI and he can help you if you have any questions.” Bucky takes the phone out. “Hey J, say hi to Mr. Barnes.”

Suddenly, a disembodied voice starts talking from the phone. ‘Mr. Barnes, it is a pleasure to meet you. If you need any assistance, please feel free to ask.’

“Is this like an Alexa thing?” Bucky’s still staring at the phone.

Happy laughs. “Trust me, JARVIS is nothing like Alexa. JARVIS is…well…he’s JARVIS. Like I said kid, he can answer any questions that you have.” With that, Happy turns and leaves a very stunned Bucky staring after him.

One week and more strange gifts later, Bucky’s become good ‘friends’ with JARVIS and Happy has come by a few times bringing things that Pepper insisted he needed. He has a stocked fridge and pantry now and all of it is okay with his dance regiment and it’s all organic. While Happy was putting the groceries away, Bucky hadn’t been able to help himself. “Mr. Hogan, why is Ms. Potts doing this?”

Happy had stopped and looked at Bucky for a few minutes, then shrugged. “Because she can.” He can see that Bucky really doesn’t understand that Pepper is doing this because it’s the kind of person that she is. He sits in a chair by the window and indicates for Bucky to sit. The young dancer perches on the edge of his bed and waits. “Listen kid, Pepper came to the city with nothing, like literally nothing, but a take no shit attitude. She put herself through college and took an intern job at Stark Industries. It barely paid anything, but she made it work. Through hard work and determination, she became Executive Assistant to Mr. Stark and now runs the whole show. They danced around each other for years, but finally got their shit together. She’s smart, funny, and an omega. She’s had to work for everything she wanted or needed and when she sees an omega, any omega that needs that kind of leg up, she’s going to help.” He finishes putting the groceries away and heads to the door. “Just do me a favor. Next time you dance, invite her to watch. It may not seem like much to you, but it will mean the world to her.” With that, he’s gone.

Bucky gets up and looks through his phone. “JARVIS, what’s on my calendar that Ms. Potts might enjoy?”

‘You have a performance at the Performing Arts Gala in three weeks.’

“Are Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark scheduled to be there?” JARVIS doesn’t usually reveal what his bosses are doing, but in this case, he seems to be aware of Bucky’s intentions.

‘Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts have received an invitation, but have not responded.’

“Could you let Ms. Potts know that I will be performing and would like to invite her to attend?”

‘It would be my pleasure, Mr. Barnes.’

The kids are a blast to work with and Bucky ends up enjoying his time with them much more than he expected. He’s been working with them for three weeks and it doesn’t get old. Their enthusiasm is how he can remember feeling the first time he danced. However, one of the dads of a little girl seems to have a thing for Bucky, but the young dancer ignores him because the guy’s married and it’s overly creepy. He’s not bad looking, but something in his stare makes Bucky uncomfortable. 

When the dad hangs back that night after class, Bucky feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Omegas have rights, but some alphas just don’t get that message very clear. Plus, this guy has several inches and a lot more muscle than Bucky. He’s sure he could fend him off, but it would be hard and not without injury. Gathering his things, Bucky keeps an eye on the dad. He knows, just knows this is going to go badly for him, so Bucky does the only thing he can. “JARVIS, can you call someone? This guy is making me feel unsafe.”

‘I have been monitoring his presence and have already placed a call.’

“Thanks, J.” Bucky hovers over his bag, packing and repacking the contents to buy time and a few minutes later, the door opens and Iron Man walks in. “JARVIS, this isn’t what I had in mind.” Bucky is embarrassed in a way that he has never been before.

The helmet melts away and Tony smirks at him like he knows what’s going through Bucky’s head. “Hey Buckster, need a hand?”

Bucky hasn’t ever met Tony Stark and considering the circumstances, he wishes it wasn’t like this. “Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean for JARVIS to disturb you.”

Tony waves his hand, dismissing the comment and pressing the glowing triangle on his chest, the rest of the suit melts away. “I was just flying by and thought I’d stop in and see how Pepper’s favorite student is doing.” He looks over at the dad, giving a shooing motion with his hands. “This would be where you leave and don’t ever do what you’re doing again.” The man exits the room, running into the door on his way out. Tony chuckles. “I don’t think he’ll be bothering you again.”

Bucky blushes and hangs his head. “I can’t believe this. I really didn’t mean to bother you.”

“What bother, that was fun. I like scaring alphas with no sense of boundaries.” They walk out of the building and Tony indicates the car on the curb. Happy gets out, smiling at Bucky like he knows how embarrassed the young man is. “We’ll be seeing you home and from now on, Happy will be picking you up and taking you home after these classes.”

“No, seriously Mr. Stark, that isn’t necessary. It was one guy.” Bucky feels like all of this is surreal and he can’t believe it’s his life. Iron Man came to his rescue and how does he reconcile that with normal life. Or maybe this is just his new normal.

In the car, Tony turns to him, offering him water. “Listen kiddo, Pepper adores you and wants you to have everything she didn’t when she came here. If I let anything happen to you, she would be crushed. I do not ever want Pepper crushed by something that I could have prevented.” He pours himself a drink. “Oh, and we’re going to be at the Gala thing tomorrow night. Pepper has been excited for weeks. And a happy Pepper means a happy Tower.”

Bucky thanks him again when he drops him at home. “JARVIS, were you instructed to call Mr. Stark if I was in distress?”

‘Yes, Mr. Barnes and if Mr. Stark is not available, for obvious reasons, I am to call an agent with SHIELD. An Agent Coulson, I believe.’

“Jesus, how is this my life?” It’s rhetorical, but JARVIS answers anyway.

‘This is your life, Mr. Barnes because Ms. Potts deems it so.’

Bucky practices all morning with his instructor, Adele. “You’re the most gifted dancer that I’ve had come through my classes in many, many years.”

Bucky blushes. “Thank you.” She hands him an envelope. “What’s this?”

“That’s everything you will need for tonight. The costume is ready.” Bucky goes to the hanging bag, unzipping it.

“You said it would be in blue.” He turns back to her.

“I changed my mind after watching you last week.” He digs further into the bag and finds a tuxedo in grey.

“What’s this?” The costume is going to fit the piece better, but he’s not sure how he feels about all white.

“After you perform, Ms. Potts has asked you to join her at her table.” Bucky looks freaked out. “Please don’t embarrass yourself.” He zips the bag back and takes it from the rack. Heading for the door he wonders again how this is his life. “AND NO DRINKING!”

Well that might be asking too much. Performing for every well-known star, designer, director and the list goes on and then joining Pepper Potts who fits into that world and his instructor doesn’t want him to have at least one glass of something…that’s asking too much.

He arrives hours ahead of schedule because he wants to run the performance one more time where he will actually be dancing. There’s a lovely beta woman there to help and when he asks JARVIS to play the piece of music, she sits to watch. When he’s done, she claps loudly. “That was incredible! You are wonderful.”

He blushes and hands her the envelope from the table where his phone is. “Can you tell me what all of this stuff is? My instructor gave it to me, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with it.”

She goes through everything and looks up stunned. “Uh…well…it looks like you will be seated with Ms. Potts, at her table, where…” She looks up and he’s getting really nervous about the look. “You’ll be sitting with the Avengers, too.”

Bucky has spent a lot of time over the last few weeks hanging his head in disbelief. He does it again. “Fuck.” The woman giggles and shows him to his dressing room where he takes a quick shower and starts to do his hair. He and Adele had decided months ago to work his shoulder length hair into intricate braids. It takes time, so he starts early. By the time he’s done with that, it’s time to get into costume. The last thing he does is pick up the blockers. Swiping them across his neck and wrists then adding some to his finger, he puts some under his nose. He learned early that if he can’t smell anyone and they can’t smell him, he performs better. The young beta woman knocks and cracks the door. He waves her in and when she sees him, she sucks in a breath. “Is something wrong?”

She shakes her head, just looking at him. “You…jesus, you really are beautiful.” The costume is an iridescent white that seems to bleed into a pale grey when the light hits it just right. He finishes lacing his slippers when there’s a light knock on the door.

It’s pushed open from outside and standing in the frame is the single most gorgeous alpha that Bucky has ever seen. Bucky thanks the stars above that he put the blockers on. He can’t have any distractions while dancing and this guy is the definition of distraction. He can’t smell the alpha, but his looks alone are a distraction. The man’s face is frozen in bewilderment. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he finally speaks. “S-s-she’s right, you’re beautiful.” Bucky is intimidated that someone that looks like Steve Rogers would think that Bucky is beautiful. Then the blond looks flustered. “I’m sorry. That was so inappropriate.” 

Bucky doesn’t know who to look at or really what he’s supposed to do, then Pepper sticks her head around the corner. Seeing the uncomfortable situation, she steps in to correct it. Seeing Bucky she smiles so wide, Bucky thinks her face might break. “Oh god, Bucky you looks amazing. This isn’t the costume you sent a picture of though.”

He shakes his head and Steve still hasn’t moved. The super soldier’s eyes seem to be tracking Bucky’s every move, and if Bucky didn’t know better, he’d say the man was mesmerized. Bucky nearly laughs out loud at that thought. “Adele changed it at the last minute. It looks okay, right?”

She practically cackles at that. “Okay? I’d say more than okay considering Steve’s reaction.” She smacks the blond in the chest. “Put your eyes back in your head Steven or I’m going to start to lose respect for you.”

Steve blushes furiously, clearing his throat in discomfort and looking down at the floor. He looks back up through his ridiculously long eyelashes at Bucky, who nearly swoons at the affect. “I really am sorry. My ma raised me better than that, but you really do look nice.”

Bucky clears his throat too, but more to get himself under control. Extending his hand to Steve, he steps forward. “I’m Bucky Barnes, it’s nice to meet you.”

Steve beams at him, taking his hand. “I’m Steve Rogers, I’ll be escorting you tonight.” Bucky looks around baffled. “You didn’t know.” Steve looks at Pepper in confusion.

Bucky shakes his head. “What’s happening?” The last thing Bucky Barnes wants is an alpha that thinks he needs to be escorted anywhere for any reason.

Pepper grins. “The coordinators think it’s a good idea if you are escorted on stage.” Bucky blanches at that. “Not because you’re an omega, but because they want to get as much use out of Captain America tonight as they can. He doesn’t like having eyes on him, but he forgets that his presence holds weight.”

Steve grins now. “See, they want to use me and you’re the unlucky sap that has to deal with it.”

Bucky laughs and Steve can’t take his eyes from the way it makes the young man’s face light. “Okay, so you escort me into position and then get out of the way. Unless you plan on catching me during one of my leaps.”

“I’d catch you no matter what the circumstances.” Steve hangs his head again, rubbing his forehead because he can’t even believe how out of control his mouth has become. Bucky giggles, causing Pepper to giggle, making Steve look at him so love-sick that everyone can see it, except Bucky. 

“You should probably get Bucky into position before you say anything else you can’t take back.” Pepper smacks Steve in the chest again and exits the room.

Offering his arm, Bucky takes it. “Do you always get this flustered around new people?” They make their way onto the stage.

Steve snorts. “No, usually I don’t even notice people around me. They all just want something.” He smiles down at Bucky, who is only a few inches shorter. “You’re special.” Steve takes Bucky’s hand, rolling him away from his side and to the mark on the stage.

Bucky didn’t even realize that he was in front of the audience until that moment. He’s never had such a single-minded focus on an alpha before. Steve bows and then moves off stage. The hall is quiet and the music starts. Bucky looks off stage at Steve and knows that he’s dancing just for the alpha. It should terrify him, but instead it gives him wings that he didn’t know he had. The music moves through him and he finds his leaps a tad bit higher, his turns more graceful, and his spins controlled in a way that he isn’t used to. It should be horrifying, but Bucky finds himself smiling. When the music stops and he’s on the ground, Steve comes back on stage, offers a hand, pulling Bucky to his feet, and escorts him off stage. He’s breathless, but for reasons other than dancing. The applause follows them to the dressing room where Bucky looks up at Steve. “I need to get showered and changed.” He blushes. “I’ve been invited to sit with Ms. Potts for the rest of the evening.”

Steve breaks into a smile; Bucky is dazzled. “Then I’ll see you at the table.” Bucky nods and goes in to get changed. The second shower relaxes him and calms his nerves. The tux, he finds, is a form fitting, slim cut meant to accentuate his dancer’s build. It’s a dusty grey that Bucky has to admit makes his eyes take on that stormy blue/grey that is striking. He wonders why Adele would spend the extra money for a custom suit, then wonders if it was Adele at all.

Taking a deep breath, he heads to the table. The same beta woman is at the side of the stage. “Don’t you look nice?”

He grins. “Yeah, I clean up pretty good.”

She giggles. “The Stark table is to the left of the stage. Go out this door and you shouldn’t have any trouble finding them. I’ll make sure all of your things are packed up and ready to go.”

He takes her hand. “Thank you for everything.” She blushes and moves away toward the dressing room.

He finds the table easily and Pepper jumps to her feet, followed by Tony. “Bucky, you were incredible.” She hugs him and he melts into it, not having had any personal contact with anyone since leaving home.

Tony shakes his hand. “I have to admit, I’m not a ballet person, but I’ve never seen anything like that.”

Bucky looks around the table and finds it filled with superheroes. It’s intimidating, but what catches his eye is the stunned, hopeful look on Steve’s face. He moves around toward the empty chair, that just happens to be between Pepper and Steve. He’s pretty sure that Pepper orchestrated the seating arrangements.

As he gets closer it happens. Bucky hadn’t put blockers on after the second shower. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his nostrils flare, and his breathing picks up. Steve seems to be just as affected by what’s happening. Whoever else is at the table, Bucky can’t see them anymore. His focus is on the blond looking at him like he’s a miracle.

Without stopping, Bucky walks right into Steve’s personal space, with only an inch between them, and lifts his head, baring his neck. There’s a low rumble in answer and an arm sweeping him into Steve’s chest. Steve’s nose goes straight to Bucky’s neck, scenting him. A tongue swipes across the scent gland and Bucky whimpers. Without lifting his head, Steve rumbles again. “I couldn’t smell you before.”

Bucky melts into the bigger man, weak kneed and shaking. “I was wearing blockers so I could focus on dancing.”

The rest of the team and Pepper freeze as all of this happens and no one takes the chance of moving towards the pair. They all know how dangerous it can be to come between an alpha/omega pair that are bonding. Natasha finally speaks, even though she doesn’t move. “Steve, you have to take him and go. You can’t do this here.”

There’s an answering growl. Tony pulls out his phone. “Happy, I need you to bring the car around immediately and pick up Cap and Bucky.” He looks at Steve. “Take him out front, Happy’s waiting.” Steve scoops Bucky into his arms, bridal style, and heads to the door. “And Cap…” Steve turns. “Congratulations.” The weak smile they get in return tells the group just how hard Steve is restraining himself. Tony looks back at the team, who are all in different states of disbelief and humor. “Well, that was unexpected.”

Pepper pulls out her phone. She loves Steve, but Bucky is special and she’s not going to let this go bad for the young man, so she sends a text.

_From Pepper: Steve, I know how difficult holding yourself back is, but please keep in mind that Bucky is 21. He’s young and has a future in front of him in ballet. If this is what it looks like keep in mind that it’s a lifelong thing and you both need to be open to what the other wants._

Steve is clinching his fists doing everything in his power to keep his hands to himself in the back of the car. Bucky doesn’t look much better and knows that his temperature is rising. Happy doesn’t really know what’s going on and he isn’t going to ask that question. “Mr. Barnes, am I taking you home or…”

Bucky looks at Steve, who is reading something on his phone with a furrowed brow. “I…I…I don’t…” His brain is fuzzy and he can’t focus on anything for too long. He has heats six times a year and this isn’t one of them. This one has been triggered by his alpha, his mate. He can’t think straight and is having trouble processing and words coming at him.

“Take us to the Tower, Happy.” Bucky looks over and sees a soft, gentle look from Steve. Whatever happens, he’s safe. The partition is raised and Steve scoots over to Bucky. “Listen to me.” Bucky looks up dazed. “Can you do that? Can you listen to what I’m saying?” Bucky nods and tries to focus on _his_ alpha. “We’re going to go back to the Tower and I’m going to take care of you. I’m not going to touch you. I’m going to make sure you get through this. Nothing more.”

His head clears some because what he’s _hearing_ is that Steve might not want him. His hands start to shake and he throws his head back on the head rest, looking through the skylight. “You don’t want this.” He’s incapable of stopping the tears. “I find my true mate, against all the odds, and he doesn’t want me.”

Steve moves closer, taking Bucky’s face between his hands, wiping away the tears. “Whoa, whoa, whoa…” Steve looks at those beautiful eyes, staring at him, devastated. “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life, but I don’t want you to feel pressured by me or by biology to do anything you don’t want.”

“Really?” He seems so young when he asks and Steve can’t help but be reminded of the text he just read. 

“Yes, really. I had to crash a plane and sleep for nearly 70 years to find you. You’re damn well the most important thing to me.” Bucky throws himself into Steve chest. “What do you want from tonight?”

Bucky flushes and tries to bury his face in Steve’s neck. What he wants is embarrassing because he’s always been strong, he’s never considered that he’d actually want an alpha. He mumbles something and Steve raises his head with a finger under Bucky’s chin. He knows how rare it is to find one’s true mate, so what Bucky wants is the fairy tale that he’s grown up watching in movies. “I want to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. I want everyone to know.”

Steve looks a little shocked. “So you want…”

“I want your mark, Steve and I want to give you mine.” The growl that comes out is almost feral and it makes Bucky laugh. When the car pulls into the private garage at the Tower, Steve gets out, pulling Bucky with him, and scooping him up again. “I _can_ walk you know.”

Steve grunts. “Not when I’m around you won’t.”

Bucky throws his head back, laughing. “So what, you’re going to carry me everywhere?”

The lift doors close and the confined quarters concentrate the pheromones. They both whine. “I’ll carry you everywhere for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want.” Bucky’s lips latch onto Steve’s neck, sucking at the scent gland. Steve’s knees go weak and he hugs Bucky closer to his body. The lift doors open and Steve doesn’t stop until they are in the bedroom. He carefully sits Bucky down. Cupping his cheek, Steve smiles. After all these years, he’s found his one. “I want you to get undressed and I’ll be right back.” Bucky whimpers. Steve kneels next to the bed. “No baby listen, your body is heating up and we need to get your temperature down before we do anything else. I’m going to get water for you.”

His alpha is trying to take care of him and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Bucky. Part of him wants to kick his omega hindbrain’s ass for all of this, but it’s such a small part. The read of his brain is cheering and preening over it. “Okay.” It’s Steve’s turn to whimper. Taking a deep breath, he leaves the room and Bucky strips down as fast as humanly possible. Steve steps back into the room carrying water and energy bars and drops everything when he sees Bucky. Steve said undress, but he didn’t expect Bucky to take off _everything_.

“Jesus, how did I get this lucky.” Bucky is all lean, hard muscles after years of dancing. He looks like every dream Steve has ever had about what his mate might look like. His hair is still up in the intricate braids and his cheeks are flushes making his eyes dazzling. Steve seems torn between taking care of Bucky and doing all manner of unspeakable things to him. He leans against the door frame, breathing hard, which doesn’t help because he just keeps getting a nose full of Bucky’s scent. “Okay, bath first, then…jesus…then…”

“Then you take me to bed?” Bucky doesn’t seem embarrassed by his state of undress, he seems comfortable with himself and Steve admires that because he’s so conscious of his appearance and how everyone views him.

The bath is lukewarm, but that doesn’t stop Steve from undressing and climbing in; taking Bucky’s hand to help him in too. Steve reclines back and puts Bucky between his legs, leaning into his chest. He wraps his arms around his mate. Fucking Christ, he has a mate. After they quietly relax into the water, Bucky leans up, kissing Steve under his chin. “My parents tried to sell me to an alpha. That’s why I left home and Pepper is taking care of me.” Bucky’s not sure why he’s saying this, but I just wants Steve to understand what the super soldier is getting in this relationship.

Steve’s arms tighten around Bucky and there’s a low threatening growl. “Can they do that? I didn’t think it was allowed anymore.”

Bucky chuckles. “It still happens, people just don’t talk about it. I haven’t seen them in months. I don’t exist to them anymore. Occasionally, I’ll get a letter from Becca, my sister.” The sadness creeps in to Steve and the intense state of horniness subsides.

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to be alone. My ma died when I was 17 and I was alone until the army. The Commandos became my family.” Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head then he starts to undo the braids in his hair, sitting the ties on the side of the tub. Once he’s done, he pulls his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and the happy sound of his omega purring lightens his heart. “I know it’s not the same, but I’ll be your family now. The team will too.”

“You think they’ll like me?” Through all of this there have been little things that remind Steve how young his omega is. It isn’t that Steve’s old, but his life has forced him to grow up faster. It sounds like Bucky might have a similar situation.

“I know they will. I thought Natasha was going to faint when you were dancing. She’s a little awestruck by you.” He chuckles. “You know she dances too.”

Bucky turns in the tub. “Really? Black Widow dances ballet?”

“It was part of her training. I think she misses it.” Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead and pulls him back to recline against his chest.

“Maybe she’d dance with me.” Steve hums at that. After a little longer, Steve can feel that Bucky’s temperature has gone down, so he guides the man to the shower and they wash. Steve takes time to gently clean his mate, showing him how much he means to the super soldier. Being a good alpha means taking care of the omega. Steve just never thought he would have an omega, so this is new for both of them. Then he brings him back to the bedroom, turning the lights down, he pulls Bucky into the bed, cradling him close.

“Now, how do you want to do this? I told you, it’s all on your terms.” Steve says the right words, but he can feel his body reacting to Bucky.

“What if I just want you to take me?” Steve huffs and it sounds like a wounded animal. “I’ve always been a little bigger than the perfect omega, but I used to dream about finding my true mate and,” He shrugs in Steve’s arms. “I guess I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to be…”

His thought hangs there. “Adored, loved, worshipped?”

“All of the above.” Steve sits up, looking down at Bucky, laid out and waiting.

“At any point, if I do anything you don’t like, you tell me to stop and I will stop.” Leaning in, he kisses Bucky for the first time. He can feel when it goes from gentle to heated for the younger man. Bucky clings to him like a lifeline and the small, breathless whines are enough to make Steve want to lose himself in the primal part of this.

The first time, Steve takes him from behind because the tie is easier that way. It’s only after his knot is firmly lodged in Bucky that things become a little clearer. Laying on their sides, with Steve holding Bucky with his back to Steve’s chest, Bucky hums. “Didn’t know. Never even thought about it feeling like that.” Bucky sounds euphoric.

Steve stiffens at the implication, causing his knot to shift and Bucky arches like he’s been shocked and comes again. He cries out, clinging to the arm around his waist. Once he settles, Steve’s embrace tightens. “You’ve never done this before.” Steve sounds awed.

Bucky looks over his shoulder at Steve. “Well no, I figured you knew that.”

Steve leans in, kissing Bucky shoulder. “Virginity isn’t as common as it used to be.”

Bucky laces their fingers together. “Well, you got yourself a virgin, Cap.”

Steve barks out a laugh and nibbles on Bucky’s shoulder. “You sure about this then?” He bites down to clarify his question.

“Never been more certain about anything.” There’s no preamble or warning as Steve’s teeth sink into Bucky’s gland, breaking the skin and causing the younger man to arch again and come. Steve holds him close while disengaging his teeth. When he settles down, Steve reaches around and offers his wrist to Bucky, who snuffles for just the right spot. When he bites, Steve feels the rush as he pumps more semen into Bucky. “Jesus…” It’s one thing to know the mechanics of the bond, but experiencing it, for Steve, is overwhelming.

The bond snaps into place and they are both awash with the other’s feelings. It’s a surprise, even though it shouldn’t be, but what comes through the bond is: contentment, affection and love. “You love me.” Bucky sounds so small.

“How could I not?” Steve cuddles him close. “You’re smart and talented and so, so beautiful.” Steve’s knot deflates enough to pull out and he rolls Bucky over to look at him. He’s looking at Steve like he’s everything and it’s breathtaking. “But now you’re stuck with a big lug like me. You coulda done much better for yourself.”

“There’s not anything better than you.” He caresses Steve’s face, like he’s learning him by touch. “You’re good, so good. And I love you too.”

Steve wakes the following morning and Bucky is gone. He leaps from the bed, searching the bathroom and living room, but Bucky isn’t there. Everything inside him tightens up and closes off. Sighing, he tries to settle himself in the knowledge that he forced something on the young man that Bucky obviously woke up and discovered he didn’t want. Wiping his face with his hands, setting his hands to his hips, Steve takes a deep breath and lets that information sink in. “Well Rogers, so much for a happily ever after.”

Getting up he heads to the bedroom to put on some pajama pants and a tee, so he can go get coffee. He’ll have to explain this to the team and make sure they know to leave Bucky alone. Pepper’s probably going to blame Steve and whatever it was that made Bucky run is probably Steve’s fault, so he’ll take it. When the lift opens on the common floor, he braces himself for the fallout, but then he smells it and allows himself to feel the bond. Bucky is feeling happy, content and filled with overwhelming love. He smells Bucky and runs to the kitchen finding the team and Bucky sitting around the table eating pancakes. Bucky’s eyes find his and he sees the dismay and relief on his mates face. “Steve?” Getting up Bucky goes to his alpha and pulls him into a hug. “What’s wrong?” Bucky lets out a purr to settle his alpha.

There’s a choked off sound that speaks of pain, but also reassurance. “I thought…I woke up…”

Pulling back, Bucky cups his face. “You thought I left you?” He grins, stroking his thumbs across Steve’s cheekbones. “Silly alpha, why would I do that?”

Calling Steve ‘silly alpha’ makes the man’s heart swell and he laughs brightly. “I love you so much.”

Bucky giggles. “I can feel that. I can also feel your devastation. I’m not leaving you. In fact, Tony has asked to have my things moved here.” Bucky looks up through his lashes and Steve’s breath catches. “That is, if you want me to be here with you.”

“Fuck yes, I do.” He leans in, kissing Bucky and if not for the chuckles from the team he would pick Bucky up and carry him back to bed.

Bucky huffs a laugh when they pull apart. “Behave.” Steve blushes at the rise in arousal that he knows Bucky can feel. “Come eat. I made pancakes.”

He’s dragged to the table and Natasha moves over so he can sit next to his mate. “You cooked?”

Pepper laughs. “There are a lot of things you need to learn about your mate, Steven. One thing is, he makes a better pancake than you do.” Steve looks at the fluffiest pancakes he’s ever seen being loaded onto his plate. They have to be nearly an inch thick, but so soft inside. His mate can cook. And as much as Steve doesn’t want to be one of ‘those’ alphas, he can’t help but preen a little. Maybe he is one of ‘those’ alphas after all. Bucky can feel it and looks over, winking at Steve, who blushes furiously.

“How are they so fluffy?” Taking his first bite, he hums his appreciation.

“Egg whites. You like?” Bucky knows it’s an omega trait to want to please the alpha, but he just really wants to please Steve.

“My god these are good.” Steve leans in, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “Why did you get up so early?”

The team watches as they all fade into the background and Steve only sees Bucky. “Well, I was hungry and JARVIS guided me here and I figured if I was going to fix something, I should fix it for everyone.” Leaning in close, he whispers in Steve’s ear. “You did promise me a family.”

Steve looks around the table at how everyone is watching them with sappy smiles. “I did and it seems I didn’t have to do anything to help that along.”

Clint snorts. “Man, I came in and there was coffee ready and food. We are keeping him.” There are hearty agreements on that.

Natasha kisses Bucky’s temple. “And I’ve been invited to dance this afternoon, so yeah, even if you didn’t want him, we’d be keeping _him_ and kicking you out.”

Thor barks a laugh. “If the look on our Captain’s face is anything to go on, I believe keeping him is not a question.”

Steve reaches up, caressing Bucky’s cheek. “Damn right I’m keeping him.” Bucky blushes, going back to his breakfast.

“Aww, look at how he blushes. This is going to be fun.” Tony gets up, pours another cup of coffee and exits the kitchen.

Pepper watches him go, then turns to Bucky. “I’m going to send Happy to your dorm and have him pack your things. We are going to release a statement later this morning about all of this. Also, you should both know that pictures were taken last night and have been all over the internet this morning.” She picks up her phone, showing them the news. 

Steve scrolls through with Bucky looking over his shoulder. ‘Captain America has a Mate!’ and ‘What Does This Omega have that You Don’t?’ and ‘Omega Dancer Traps Captain America with Fake Pheromones’

The last one makes Steve fume. “What the fuck!”

Pepper smiles. “Steve, that’s why we’re making our own statement today. I can make it for you or you can make it yourself.”

Bucky looks over at Steve, who looks like he’s going to blow a gasket. “I’ll make the statement.” It’s nearly a growl and Bucky shouldn’t be turned on, but he silently admits that he is. His alpha is protecting them and isn’t that the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“That’s fine, but please let me read it through beforehand.” Steve starts to argue, but Pepper’s hand goes up. “I know you’re mad about this, but offending the general population isn’t the way to go about correcting it.”

Bucky leans over, kissing Steve’s neck. “Listen to her Steve. They don’t know what you and I know. They only know what they saw.”

Steve kisses over his bond mark on Bucky’s neck, making the omega purr. “Okay.” And that’s the end of it. The team watches in fascination as their sometimes hot-tempered leader just caves to his omega.

Bruce chuckles. “Yep, we are definitely keeping him.”

Steve watches as Bucky and Natasha move around the dance floor. They don’t have a dance studio in the Tower, but Pepper made sure to put in a work request to rectify that immediately, so the two dancers are using a conference hall with a dance floor. Natasha is graceful and precise, but Bucky is emotional in his precision. It’s obvious that they are dancing a known piece because they don’t practice, just start the music and are moving around each other. Steve is impressed by the way Natasha trusts Bucky on lifts and Bucky seems to know just how to handle Natasha’s body. Instead of being shy, like Steve expected, Bucky becomes confident when dancing. After several hours of practice, she comes to stand next to Steve and they watch Bucky move around the floor alone. “He’s amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone that moves like he does.”

“You’re very good too.” Steve hasn’t taken his eyes off his mate. Bucky lets the music carry him and with closed eyes, just leaps and spins like it’s his natural state.

“I’m good, excellent even, but not like that.” Bucky leaps into the air and she sucks in a breath. “He’s natural talent.”

Bucky does a run that leads him to Steve and then he leaps into Steve’s arms. The alpha catches him easily. “You did catch me.”

Steve cuddles him close. “I told you I would.” Bucky kisses him.

Natasha snorts. “You two are going to be unbearable.”

It’s Bucky’s turn to snort. “Probably.”

Steve gives him a quick peck. “All the time.”

She heads out of the room. “Jesus, you two are ridiculous.”

Bucky does some cool down stretches. “Are you going to the press conference with me?” His alpha looks hopeful.

“Damn right I am.” Bucky bends into a deep bow, one toe pointed. “There’s not going to be much that you can do now without me.”

Steve grins. “Does that include the shower that I was thinking about taking?”

Bucky melts into Steve, arms crossed over the alpha’s chest, looking up through his long, dark eyelashes. “Well my, my, my Captain Rogers, it’s a good thing we’re mated. Talk like that could get you into trouble with any ole omega.”

Steve barks a laugh. “You keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it to the shower.” Bucky jumps up and wraps around Steve’s torso like a koala. Steve just walks toward the lift like Bucky weighs nothing. Inside the lift, Bucky lays his head on Steve’s shoulder. He never considered that mating would feel like this. He doesn’t think that this would have been the case with any other alpha. It’s just Steve.

The smaller conference room is packed with cameras and reporters from every news outlet. The team watches from back stage and then look to their Captain. Usually he’s a nervous wreck when he has to address the press, but today, today he’s more wrapped up in Bucky. They stand with arms around each other and Bucky’s forehead resting on Steve’s cheek. As they talk quietly, Steve will occasionally kiss the younger man’s forehead, making the omega purr in contentment.

The PR team wanted to send out one of their own to open the press conference, but Pepper had told them no. When they started to argue with her, she quickly shut them down by explaining that when the press attacks one of her family she will deal with that herself. No one crosses the fiery omega that runs Stark Industries. She pecks Bucky and Steve on the cheek and goes to the podium. Questions are being fired at her and she glares at the reporters who quickly sit and shut up.

“Ladies and Gentleman, as much as I would like to be the one to address this situation, it isn’t my story to tell. So, Captain Rogers has something he wants to say to you. Treat this situation with the respect that it deserves and all parties involved.” It’s the added growl at the end that has them sitting up in concern.

Steve comes out on stage alone, but he can see the press trying to see if Bucky is behind the partition. Clearing his throat, he doesn’t even try to hide the low growl that shuts the room up instantly. “This morning I woke to find that my private life had been made into headlines. As much as I understand that there are aspects of my life that are public, this isn’t one of them.” There’s a voice from the back that shouts that he’s Captain America so that makes his life their business. His eyes bleed red and a few reporters take a step back. Bucky doesn’t even think twice about supporting his mate and walks out, taking Steve’s hand. Steve looks into those stormy grey eyes and everything in him responds. He sighs, resting his lips against Bucky’s temple. Bucky’s eyes close and he lets his alpha feel the love and acceptance. Cameras are clicking so fast that it sounds like one long shutter.

Steve looks back at the reporters. “I carry the shield and do a job. Being Captain America is a job that I do, just like each of you report the news and that’s your job. When I’m not in uniform and not carrying the shield, I’m just Steve Rogers. I care about my friends, I sketch and paint, and some time when Tony gives me the okay, I’d like to get a cat.” They hear Tony clear his throat behind the partition making Steve chuckle. “What happens in my private life isn’t anyone’s business in the same way your personal lives aren’t anyone’s business, but last night some of you went too far.” 

Steve sweeps his arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close. “Last night some of you accused this man, my true mate, of tricking me into a relationship.” There’s a gasp at the admission of a true mate. “That’s right, after almost a hundred years, I found my true mate and all of you will respect what that means.” Bucky looks up at Steve with a sappy, lovesick expression. Steve leans in kissing him. “When we are ready and have gone through the normal bonding period, we might consider sitting down with some of you and giving an interview.” He glares at them again. “But you can bet it won’t be any of you that wrote inflammatory articles this morning.”

One of the reporters that Steve actually recognizes, who has always been respectful and never pushed boundaries, raises her hand. Steve smiles and points at her. “Jessica?”

“Captain Rogers, congratulations. I can’t think of anyone that deserves it more.” Bucky smiles at her. “I was wondering if I could ask your bonded a question.” Steve looks over and Bucky nods. “We don’t even know your name. Would you like to tell us something about yourself?”

Steve pulls Bucky to the microphone and steps behind him with his arms around Bucky’s waist. “Uh…I-I’m James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky. I…uh…I’m a ballet dancer. I was performing last night at the Performing Arts Gala and Steve was there.”

Jessica can see how nervous he is, so she tries to help. “I saw a video of your performance last night and it was spectacular.” Bucky blushes. “How does your family feel about this bonding?”

Bucky leans back into Steve and the alpha can feel the despair coming off his love. He starts to step in, but Bucky stops him with a hand on the arms wrapped around him. His throat bobs as he swallows. “I’m sure when my sister sees this, she’ll be very happy. I don’t have contact with my parents, so I don’t really know how they will feel.” A few reporters jump up to ask questions, but Steve pulls Bucky away.

“That’s all for now.” They make it back stage and the team rallies around Bucky, hugging him. “Buck?”

Bucky looks up at Steve, forcing a smile. “I’m okay. We should have expected that question.”

As they are leaving through a side door, Jessica comes running over. “Captain Rogers!” Steve turns and puts himself in front of Bucky. She smiles softly. “I just wanted to apologize to Mr. Barnes.” Steve steps aside and she extends her hand to Bucky. He takes it wearily. “If I had known that it was a touchy subject, I wouldn’t have asked the question. I’m very sorry.” Steve decides right then that when the time comes, Jessica is the one he’ll call to do the interview.

Bucky smiles brightly. “I may not have them anymore, but I have Steve and I think that’s enough.”

For the next week, Steve and Bucky sequester themselves in the Tower and only have contact with the team. He dances with Natasha, giggles at cat videos with Clint, discusses artistic expression with Thor, does yoga with Bruce, and cooks with Tony. 

He sits with Pepper on the fourth night and questions her about the team. They do this any evening when Steve is in meetings. It seems that Director Fury and SHIELD want to vet Bucky and Steve’s been furious with them. Tonight he’s meeting with the only member of SHIELD that he trusts: Agent Coulson. Being the true mate of Captain America can be a hassle since normal mates would be left alone with family during this time. “Why does everyone wear blockers?”

Pepper chuckles. “You’ve been wanting to ask that all week haven’t you?” Bucky just shrugs. “Well, Nat and Clint do it out of habit. They were spies and had to cover the scent to be successful. Thor doesn’t have a designation.” Bucky looks shocked. “He’s Asgardian, they don’t have sub-genders.” Bucky just keeps staring at her. “I asked him what that was like once and he said they didn’t think about it, it just is. He did say the idea of true mates is fascinating and now he has you and Steve as an example. I think he likes the idea.”

“And Bruce?” Bucky has grown to like Bruce very much. He’s a gentle soul.

“Bruce is different. He thinks it’s because of Hulk, but he doesn’t give off pheromones like the rest of us, but before he was a beta. He still considers himself a beta.”

Bucky looks up at the darkening sky. “It’s just so strange that so many alphas work so well together.”

Pepper starts to laugh. “Nat and Clint are omegas.”

Bucky’s eyes bug out. “What?”

Pepper continues to laugh, nodding her head. “Clint’s alpha and their kids live on a farm hidden somewhere and I could be completely wrong about this, but I think Nat has an alpha in D.C.”

Steve steps onto the balcony, watching Bucky laugh with Pepper. Over the last four days he’s learned so much about his mate. Everyone in the Tower that meets him or spends any time with him, falls for his beauty, but it’s his kindness in the face of a rough upbringing that makes them take notice. He can be sassy and brash, then quiet and shy, but always there’s a gentleness in him that attracts everyone. Each morning he looks over and he’s amazed that he gets to have this with someone as special as Bucky.

Bucky looks up, leaping from the chair and throws himself at his alpha. It’s become a thing that Steve expects now. Bucky leaps and Steve always catches him. Just like he promised. “Stevie!”

“Hey beautiful.” He kisses Bucky lightly. “You ready for dinner?”

“Always.” Waving to Pepper, they make their way to their floor. “How did the meeting go?”

Bucky pulls the salmon from the icebox and the roasting pan from the cabinet. “Same shit different day.” Bucky barks a laugh. “I just think it would save time if Fury would just say, ‘we’ve got new assholes that want to take over the world.’” As Steve unwraps the salmon, he clears his throat. “Listen Buck, Agent Coulson is going to come by. I told them that I didn’t trust anyone else to talk to you.”

“Stevie, I don’t understand why they think I’m a threat.” Steve wraps him up tightly against his chest.

“Up ‘til today, Fury was convinced that you were a plant, but it seems that Natasha had words with him and he backed off. Phil, that’s Coulson, isn’t going to question you, he just wants to talk to you.” Bucky nods and Steve kisses the top of his head. “Now, let’s fix food. I’m starved.”

Buck snorts. “You’re always starved.”

Steve starts the marinade for the salmon and Bucky perches on the counter next to his work space. He’s starting to be able to read, not just Steve’s emotions, but his body language too. Something about today’s meeting is bothering the alpha. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Just you being here helps.” He looks up and sees a strange look pass over Bucky face. He grins. “But, if you really want to help…”

Bucky bounces and kisses Steve’s cheek. “Yes!”

“We might have a new threat.” Bucky jumps off the counter and starts chopping vegetables. “We think that weapons are being brought in using a ballet company as cover.”

Bucky stops chopping. “Wait, is the ballet company part of it?”

“We aren’t sure. Their first performance was in Miami three months ago and suddenly there are weapons on the street that shouldn’t be there. Then to Atlanta and the same thing.” Steve keeps mixing the marinade.

“It would be really hard to put fake dancers in. They would have to be highly trained, like Nat.” Bucky is more or less talking to himself. “I mean she’s good, but if it’s a cover and you can tell. Nat could pull it off because she loves it, but someone that doesn’t and is just doing a job, you can tell.”

“A trained eye could tell, but a lay person couldn’t.” Bucky nods. “Hey Buck, you want to go to the ballet this Saturday?”

Bucky looks at him with an evil glint in his eyes. “You want me to go undercover with you, alpha?”

Bucky jumps up on the counter again, spreading his legs so Steve can lean between them. “Maybe. You up for some recon work?”

Wrapping his arms and legs around Steve, Bucky practically purrs. “Absolutely anything for you, Alpha Stevie.” Steve blushes such a deep shade of red from that new endearment that Bucky can’t help but giggle at him. God, Steve loves this man so much.

That’s how Bucky finds himself at the ballet, with Steve, in tuxes, showing off for the crowd. Steve looks like a million dollars and Bucky is wearing the same tux from the gala, which was only a week ago, but seems much longer. He fits into Steve’s life and Steve fits into his like they’ve always been there. Pepper had wanted to come, but Tony, being outside the building, didn’t want Steve’s focus split between the two omegas, so she’d had to stay home. Tony ignored her pouting when he left in the latest Iron Man suit, but promised himself that he’d make it up to her ten-fold later. 

“I gotta tell ya, Cap, these vultures really want a shot of your man.” Bucky’s been pushed and pulled in different directions since they stepped on the red carpet. One poor sap actually put his hand on Bucky’s back and tried to pull him back. Steve had almost ripped the guys throat out. Everyone backed off after that.

“One more person lays a hand on him and I’m not responsible for my actions.” Tony chuckles in their ear. 

“Relax, he’s doing incredibly well for someone that isn’t used to this.” Nat watches as Bucky kneels down to talk to a little girl who’s dressed up and ready to see a real ballet.

The reporters are eating it up. Steve’s face doesn’t hide anything he’s feeling and the team is sure that there’s been more than one picture taken of Captain America looking at his omega like a lovesick puppy. Once they make it inside, they are led to the private box seat to the right of the stage. Bucky is handed a glass of sparkling wine and turns to Steve. “Do you always get this kind of treatment?”

Steve snorts. “No, I really think this is all because of you.” It’s Bucky’s turn to laugh, when Tony speaks up. 

“I think he’s right, Buckmeister.” Bucky rolls his eyes at the nickname. They’ve changed daily. “Cap isn’t very good with reporters, but you are going to be their golden boy.”

Nat jumps in. “Everyone’s eyes are on you tonight, Bucky, so we might get lucky and catch them making a move.”

“Leave it to Nat to see the silver lining when using Cap’s mate.” Everyone laughs at Clint’s comment, even Bucky.

Bucky looks at the program that lists the dancers. Steve watches the way he goes over the pictures and bios of each one. Occasionally, his eyebrow will go up and he’ll look at Steve. What Steve feels through the bond is wariness. Something about some of the dancers doesn’t sit right with Bucky and if anyone would know, it’s him. He points out three of them to Steve and indicates their reported training. “Heads up everyone, there are some dancers on the list that don’t feel right. The training that they are listing doesn’t add up.”

The ballet starts and Bucky seems mesmerized. Steve can appreciate their performance, but it’s Bucky’s reaction that he’s focused on. Not just how he’s watching, but how he’s feeling. Steve can feel the elation when one of them does something beautiful, but when one of the dancers that Bucky doesn’t think fits comes out, Steve feels that too. By the end of the ballet, Bucky is pulling Steve in, whispering in his ear.

What it looks like to the audience observing the newly mated Captain America is that his mate is flirting with him, but what’s actually happening is Bucky is talking to the team. “Dimitri, Nicoli, and Irina are not dancers.”

Steve lets his team ask the questions because he’s supposed to be enjoying the attention of his omega, which he is, very much, maybe too much. “How do you know?” Nat probably knows the answer before she asks the question.

“It’s the precision. It’s too stiff, not natural.” Bucky kisses Steve’s neck and leans back in his seat. Steve looks a little dazed and feels definitely aroused. “You alright, Steve?”

Steve gets up, pulls Bucky up with him, and starts to the door of the private box. As they exit, several people stop them, introducing themselves and touching Bucky. Just before they get in the car, Steve pulls Bucky in, ravaging him with a deep kiss. Bucky whimpers and clings to Steve. “This is why you don’t need to do recon with me.”

“You didn’t have a choice. Can we go home now? I really think we should go home now.” The team laughs.

“We’ll take it from here, Cap. Take him home and out of the line of fire.” Steve surges with protectiveness at Clint’s words.

“Tell Pep that I owe her a date of her choice for understanding about tonight.”

Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and drags him into the car. “Will do, Tony. Call if you need anything.”

Back at the Tower, Steve has Bucky undressed and is pushing into him before he’s even completely undressed himself. “Jesus, you are a distraction.”

“I didn’t mean to be…fuuuuuck.” Steve doesn’t give him time to adjust, just buries himself balls deep in one long push. Once seated, he leans down to kiss his mate. 

He pulls away and pants against Bucky’s shoulder. “I can’t…I’m…”

Bucky can feel it. Something’s off and what he can feel is desperation. “Do it, Steve. Take me.”

The howl that comes out of Steve is primal. He looks down at Bucky with red swallowing the blue of his eyes. The howl is followed by a growl that is vicious and Bucky hangs on for whatever this is. The only noises he can make are the grunts and screams that come out as Steve claims him again. When it’s over and Steve is locked inside of him, Bucky is picked up and Steve rolls onto his back, putting Bucky on his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”

Bucky is exhausted and just hums at first, then lifts his head, resting his chin on Steve’s chest. “You want to try to talk about it? All I could feel was anxiety and desperation.”

Steve pulls Bucky’s head down to rest under his chin. “Maybe it was everyone trying to touch you. God, my ma raised me better than to be an asshole alpha. I’m so fucking sorry for this, Buck.”

Bucky raises up, kissing Steve softly. “So you’re telling me that every time we go out in public this is going to happen?” Steve blushes and throws his head back. “Well hell Stevie, let’s go out again tomorrow!”

Bucky starts to giggle and Steve looks up feeling the joy coming from his mate. “You enjoyed that!”

“Fuck yes, I enjoyed that. My gentle, cuddly alpha went feral on me. We’re doing that again! A lot!”

They fall asleep still knotted together and Bucky cuddled on Steve’s chest.

Sunday morning Steve wakes and Bucky isn’t there. He stopped panicking about that after the first day, but he still feels edgy until he knows where Bucky is. Slipping into sweatpants and a t-shirt he goes searching for his mate. What he finds is Bucky sitting with Agent Coulson in their living room, drinking coffee and laughing.

“It wasn’t just that he told Fury no, it’s that he got up in the Director’s face and growled. I don’t think Fury knew what to do with a Captain America that wasn’t going to let the Director have his way.” Phil looks over at Steve. “I think it’s the first time Fury saw Steve Rogers and not an asset.”

Bucky chuckles and doesn’t even jump when Steve leans over, kissing him. “I think that everyone needs to start putting Captain America on the back burner and needs to start seeing Steve.”

Steve takes the cup from Bucky’s hand drinking a sip. “Can I freshen anyone’s coffee?”

Phil holds his cup out and Steve carries both into the kitchen. As he comes back into the room with theirs and one for himself, he hears Phil explaining his visit. “I’m not here to question you, as much as Fury would like me to do that, I’m just here to let you know that there are people that are on your side.”

Bucky takes his cup and leans up so Steve can slide behind him. “You can ask me anything you want to know. I really don’t have anything to hide.”

Phil looks at Steve, who nods. “I’m, personally, curious about your parents. I know it’s touchy, but it seems odd.”

Bucky looks over his shoulder and Steve nods again. “You can trust Phil with anything, Buck.”

Phil practically beams at the acknowledgement. Bucky takes a sip of coffee and sighs. “My dad tried to sell me to an alpha when he lost a bunch of money at the track. I walked out and haven’t been back. They haven’t tried to see me or contact me.”

Phil’s face turns red. “That’s…that’s illegal.”

Steve puts an arm around Bucky because he can feel the anxiety. “It is illegal, but when no one reports it, it goes unchecked.”

Bucky leans up, kissing Steve’s neck. “My father is an ass of a man, but the only thing I’m really worried about is my sister.”

They’ve been bonded for 10 weeks when things go sideways. Bucky is back in classes and has been since the second week after the mating. All of his ‘friends’ want details on what happened, but Adele makes sure that they don’t overwhelm the young dancer. But he’s very aware that everyone is watching him. He also sees paparazzi following him almost everywhere. Pictures of him show up on social media and he can tell that some of them were taken in class. 

Tony makes sure that Happy is always available to take him to class and to the community center. The kids are more than enthusiastic when Bucky comes back and not just for dancing. Many of them want to ask questions about Captain America and Bucky uses the last 10 minutes of their time together to answer as many as he can. The dad that made Bucky uncomfortable keeps his distance, but stops showing up when Steve comes to pick Bucky up after his first class back. Bucky is sure that Tony told Steve about the guy and that’s why he’s there. Steve tries to fight that part of himself, but possessiveness is just part of being an alpha and Bucky’s okay with it.

Ten weeks in, Bucky gets sick during his first session of the day. He hasn’t been feeling well for a few weeks, but on this particular morning something goes very wrong and Bucky bolts from the class and into the nearest bathroom. One of the beta dancers is sent after him, but by the time he gets into the bathroom, Bucky is already on the phone with Happy. “Yeah, I’ll meet you out front. Thanks Happy.”

“You alright man?” Bucky looks up into the face of the boy and tries to smile. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit. I need to get my stuff and go home.” The guy nods and helps Bucky back to class. He apologizes over and over to his teacher, but she waves him off, then hugs him.

“Go home and don’t come back until you are well. I don’t need you getting all of them sick.” Her soft smile tells Bucky that it’s okay.

That’s when the door bursts open and Steve comes charging in. He’s still in his workout clothes and sweating. Bucky’s shoulders slump and he promises himself that he’s going to have a long talk with Happy about this. “Buck?” Steve sweeps him up bridal style, holding him close. “What’s wrong? What can I do?”

Bucky huffs a sigh, but buries his head in Steve’s neck. The scent calms his stomach. “Don’t know, but I feel awful.”

“I already contacted Dr. Cho. She’s waiting on the medical floor for us.” He grabs Bucky’s bag from the beta boy and heads to the door. “It’s going to be okay.”

After nearly an hour of questions and tests, Dr. Cho comes into the exam room, where Steve is reclined on the table with Bucky in his lab. She smiles indulgingly at them. “Well, it seems that you are a little dehydrated and I’m going to start an IV for that, but there is a bigger concern.”

“Doc, what’s going on?” Steve looks grief-stricken.

“I understand the initial bonding, but did either of you consider condoms after that?” She’s smirking and barely keeping herself from laughing.

It’s Bucky that gets the implication first. “No!” She’s nodding now. “NO, are you kidding me?” 

Steve still seems clueless and Bucky loves him for it. “I don’t understand.” Bucky takes Steve’s hand and puts it on his stomach. His eyes get wide and Bucky thinks he might cry at how lovingly Steve is looking at him. “Are you sure?”

Dr. Cho laughs. “It wasn’t hard to figure out. I’d like to do an ultrasound to check how far along you are, if that’s okay?”

They both nod and Steve gets off the table, placing Bucky carefully back down. The ultrasound shows Bucky to be about 9 weeks. She turns the sound on and lets them hear the heartbeat. When she leaves the room, Steve is pacing and Bucky’s learned to read him very clearly in posture and bond. “What are all these warring emotions about, Steve?”

He thinks back to the night they met and Pepper’s text and self-loathing surges through the bond. “I’m so fucking sorry, Buck.”

Suddenly, Steve is hit with something he’s never felt before. He knew the night in the limo that Bucky had felt something similar, but this is the first time he’s feeling it. Bucky doesn’t think he wants him anymore. “I’ll get my things packed.” Bucky slides from the table, but doesn’t make it any further.

“I’m sorry because I’ve taken your dream away from you.” He chokes on his next words, but forces them out. “If you want to…not…do this…I’d be o-okay with that.”

Bucky’s eyes shoot up when he understands that Steve thinks he can’t dance during and after the baby. “Steve, I can still do what I love and have this baby. How could you think I would get rid of something we made together?”

Steve breaks down, sobbing into Bucky’s neck. “I don’t want to take your dreams away from you. That’s not what I wanted.”

Bucky pulls his head up so Steve can see his face. “What makes you think this isn’t also my dream?” Steve kisses him softly. “We’re having a baby, Stevie.” Steve picks him up, snuggling him close.

“You’re not walking unless absolutely necessary for the next six months.” Bucky barks out a laugh. He sends a text to Adele later that day and emails her everything Dr. Cho said about dancing in his condition. They tape the ultrasound picture on the fridge on the common floor and wait.

The following morning there’s a visitor at their door. Bucky frowns because he hasn’t had and can’t have coffee. He shuffles out the bedroom, wrapped in one of their blankets, frowning at everything. Steve thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen and sweeps Bucky into his arms, carrying him to the sofa. 

Steve tried to give him decaf, but Bucky just growls and tries to get up to go fix the tea that Dr. Cho gave him. Steve guides him back to the sofa and fixes it for him, so Pepper grins at his grumpy face. “He’s not allowed coffee, so any grumbling can’t be helped.”

Pepper laughs. “How angry will it make him if I think it’s cute?”

Bucky lowers the cup. “I’m sitting right here. You both know that right?” He can’t help the small smile he gets when they laugh. He also doesn’t miss the love-struck heart eyes he’s getting from Steve.

“I’ve brought books.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “Not parenting books, those come later, these are design books for the nursery.” Bucky perks up. “As our baby gift to you, Tony and I want to pay for the nursery.”

Bucky looks up at Steve. “Pepper, that’s really sweet, but…”

She holds up her hand. “Before you say it’s too much, I want you to know that the rest of the team is probably standing at the lift waiting to come up here and create a puppy pile of Avengers in your living room. One of them is going to do this, please let it be me.”

“Do you really think they’re waiting to come up?” Pepper smirks at Bucky.

“I had to hold them off. As soon as we saw the picture on the fridge, they headed this way.”

Bucky looks up at Steve, who is looking back like he’s everything in the world. “I’m really curious about the puppy pile of Avengers. What does that look like? I won’t get squished will I?”

“JARVIS, can you let the rest of the team up?”

‘Of course, Captain. And congratulations, sirs.’

The puppy pile looks something like a pillow fort with every blanket and pillow the team could find. Even Thor is wallowing around in all the softness and Bucky is put right in the middle of everyone and doesn’t have to lift a finger the whole day. Steve sits behind him, having Bucky rest against his chest. It isn’t just the bonded pair that feels content, the whole team oozes it.

At fifteen weeks, Bucky has another appointment. Steve is away on a mission so Clint goes with him. “When I was pregnant with Lila I was sure it was a girl. I couldn’t tell anyone why, I just knew.”

Bucky looks over smiling. Clint doesn’t usually talk about his family, but he and Bucky have been talking about them a lot lately. “Promise not to tell Steve?” Clint nods. “I know it’s a girl. I can feel it.”

Dr. Cho comes in, sitting on the stool and gets Bucky ready for the ultrasound. “Any problems?”

“No, the morning sickness stopped, so I’ve been in classes more. My balance is off.”

“The further along you get, the more you’re going to notice that. Your center of gravity is shifting.” During the ultrasound, she smiles. “Do you want to know what it is?”

Clint’s hanging over Bucky’s shoulder, watching the screen. “It makes planning the nursery easier.”

“You have to promise not to tell Steve. That’s my job.” Clint nods.

Dr. Cho grins. “It’s a girl.”

When Steve comes back and finds out, he worships every inch of Bucky before slipping into his body. It’s slow and languid. “I love you so much.” After, they lay tied together and Bucky can’t believe this is his life. Steve’s next words prove that it can get better. “I want to marry you, Buck. I know we never talked about it, but I want everything with you.” Bucky’s hormones get the better of him and he starts to cry, but Steve feels the joy coming from him, so he just holds him close and lets him cry.

Three months later, Bucky is just over six months pregnant and has stopped dancing in class. He still does some with Nat in the new dance studio, but she’s become overprotective. Steve watches him one day when Natasha is in Washington and Bucky’s choreographed a dance for the baby. As he moves serenely around the floor, with deliberate moves, Steve falls in love with him all over again. He’s beautiful in this wondrous state. 

He’s starting to waddle a little when he walks and when Steve notices, which is all the damn time, he gets this goopy, lovesick smile. The smile is bad enough, but when the rush of love, love, love surges the bond, he nearly knocks Bucky off his feet.

Bucky has his check up and returns to the common floor where Thor is waiting with lunch. The team left on a mission, but Thor had been off world and had taken it upon himself to take care of Bucky when he came back. “I have followed the Captain’s instructions and made you a sandwich.”

Bucky sits heavily in the seat. “Thanks Thor.”

Thor sits with him, watching for a few minutes. “What troubles you, my friend?”

He picks at the chips on the plate. “It’s dumb.” Thor reaches over, patting his arm. “I miss Steve.” Thor grins. “I know, it’s just…”

“There is no need to explain.” He indicates the sandwich and Bucky starts eating. “When I first came to Midgard, I did not understand about sub-genders. Steven has told you that we do not have this on Asgard?” Bucky nods. “At first I did not think it would be much different than our bonding ceremonies, but then I read about true mates.” Thor sits back. “It is rare what you and the Captain share. Seven billion people and you found each other. It is quite miraculous and inspiring.”

Bucky licks his fingers. “I grew up watching all the romantic movies about true mates finding each other, but it’s not what they depict in those movies. It makes me think that whoever wrote them never actually found theirs.”

“What do you mean?” Thor leans forward, interested.

“In the movies they make it seem that true mates can read each other’s minds. It isn’t thoughts, it’s feelings. Like now, I can tell you that Steve is concerned, he’s curious, and under all the emotions tied to the mission, I can feel how much he loves me.” He goes back to the sandwich.

“It is astounding. To have found something like that with all the distractions of this world, it is a blessing.”

They are piled up on the couch with Pepper later that evening after dinner, watching a movie, when JARVIS interrupts. ‘Pardon me, Ms. Potts, but I believe there is a situation downstairs that you need to address.’

“On screen, JARVIS.” They all sit up when the lobby camera is fed to the screen. A man is trying to get through security and is being held back. “What the hell?”

Bucky sits up further. “Fuck.”

“Bucky, are you well?” Thor sits up, rubbing Bucky back.

“It’s my father.” Suddenly his heart is racing, his thoughts turn to his father trying to take him away from Steve. He thinks of the baby and what would happen if he’s taken away. He’s in a full blown, anxious panic.

Pepper calls down and has him handcuffed and held. She sits next to Bucky, who is leaning into Thor. “What do you want to do?” 

Before he can answer, JARVIS interrupts again. ‘There is an incoming call from Mr. Stark.’

“On screen.”

Tony’s face fills the screen, but is pushed aside by Steve. “Bucky, sweetheart, what’s going on? I felt something bad.”

“It’s my dad, Steve. He’s downstairs and was trying to break through security.” Bucky stares pleadingly at his mate. “Alpha…”

“We’re on our way back now.” He turns to Tony. “How fast can you get us there?”

Tony smirks. “If everyone will sit down and strap in, a lot faster than you’d think.”

“Baby, don’t go down there until we get back.” He looks at Pepper. “Can you keep him contained until then?” She nods. Then he looks at Thor. “Thor…”

“Rest assured Steven, nothing will harm your mate while I am here.”

Steve nods and sighs. “Baby, I love you.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

It’s nearly two hours later when the quinjet lands on the roof. Pepper has been in constant contact with security and Bucky’s father has done nothing, but spew profanities at them. While Bucky seems to be distracted by the movie, she listens to some of what he’s been saying. It turns her stomach to think that this is what Bucky grew up in and that he’s turned into such an independent, talented man is amazing.

The lift dings and the Avengers file in. Bucky jumps from the sofa and throws himself into Steve’s arms. The alpha rumbles deep in his chest and Bucky’s answering purr bleeds into the room. Steve cups Bucky’s face when he has him steady on his feet. “How do you want to handle this?” Bucky smiles because some alphas would take matters into their own hands, but he’s asking what Bucky wants.

“I want to go downstairs and kick his ass.” Steve barks a laugh and the team joins in.

“That’s my boy!” Clint loves having Bucky around because he’s given Natasha a part of her life back that she hasn’t allowed herself before. It has also opened up her omega side a little more. And what it’s done for Clint is to remind him that it’s okay to be a strong omega.

“Malen’kiy, are you sure you are up for this?” During the flight home, Nat must have cleaned the blockers from her skin because Bucky can smell her.

“Steve will be with me, so I can handle it.” The team chuckles.

“He’s not the only one that’s going to be with you.” Natasha kisses his cheek giving him a wink.

Pepper has security move Bucky’s father from the holding room to the lobby. She wants to be able to throw him out as soon as Bucky has his say. Bucky goes to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and to pee for the thousandth time that day. While he does that, Pepper shows Steve and the team some of what the horrible man has been saying about his son.

Steve’s anger spikes and Bucky comes running, or as well as he can waddle at this point. “Stevie, what’s the matter?” Pepper pauses the video, but Bucky gets it. “Oh yeah, I should have warned all of you that I was never anything, but an omega bitch to him. Something he could sell.” Steve goes from anger to heartbreak. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay because I found you.”

Steve takes Bucky’s hands, that have been cupping his face, pulls them down and kisses each. “You are a miracle to me and have given me everything I didn’t know I needed in my life.” Bucky leans in, kissing Steve. “You and this little one are…you’re everything, Buck.”

“Let’s go show this asshole what family looks like.” The team looks over at Tony surprised. “What? I know how lucky we all are to have found each other.” He comes over, putting his hand on Bucky’s extended stomach. “And I know that Cap wasn’t really living before all of this. Family is what we’ve built here.”

The lift opens and Bucky waddles out, his father looks up, scenting the air. “Well, there’s my bitch.” The man’s eyes bug out when the Avengers also exit the lift. “Too afraid to face me on your own, brat?”

Bucky snorts a laugh then to the surprise of everyone, including his father, he spits in the man’s face. “Be clear on this old man, you are nothing to me. Whatever you came here for, take it right back out that fucking door.”

The security guards beam at the Captain’s mate. They’ve gotten to know him over the months and none of them would think twice about making this man disappear. They turn to drag him out. “Just a goddamn minute!” They halt and Bucky’s father turns back to the group. He zeros in on Steve. “You took my bitch without compensation. You owe me, Rogers.”

Steve stalks towards him and the man starts to cower at the power that Steve exudes. “I owe you nothing. I have my true mate through no help from you and paying for another human is against the law.” He looks closely at the man. “And just so you are aware. Selling a human is also against the law.”

Bucky can tell that Steve is holding himself back and he loves him all the more for it. The man’s next words are the last straw for Bucky. “You took my bitch without consulting the family. That’s also not allowed, Captain.”

Bucky storms over, pushing Steve out of the way, and punches his father in the face, making the man hit the floor. Bucky lords over him, kicking him in the stomach. “You tried to sell me, I walked out and you disowned me. THAT means I didn’t have family until now.” Bucky turns to see the stunned, but proud faces of the team. “Now get the hell out of here before I turn you over to my real family.”

The man starts to jump up to attack Bucky and runs into the chest of Captain America. He backs the man into the security desk. “If you come anywhere near my mate again, there won’t be enough of you to find when you go missing.”

“You just threatened me in front of everyone and I’ll bet there’s security footage of it too.” The man looks very smug, until Tony speaks up.

“J, did you get that on video?”

‘Sir, I do apologize, but for some reason my systems suffered a glitch. It would seem that the last few minutes have been deleted. The only thing I am able to access is the footage from the holding room in which Mr. Barnes is threatening his son’s life and that of his unborn child.’

Pepper looks aghast. “Oh dear, Tony you need to look into this glitch. Whatever could have happened?” There’s a snort from Bruce.

The team barks out laughter. Bucky’s father looks furious and launches himself at Bucky. Before he can make it to his son he’s hit with a repulsor blast, a widow’s bite, a tranquilizer arrow, and a small, almost miniscule, bolt of lightning.

Bucky watches his family care for him and laughs hysterically when the beta security guard half-heartedly acts concerned. “oh no…he fell down…we should call someone…help…” Her partner snickers.

Steve hoists the man over his shoulder and looks at Bucky. “I’ll be back.” Bucky knows that look and doesn’t question Steve’s action. He leaves the building where Happy is waiting with a car.

It’s been a couple of hours and Steve hasn’t returned. Bucky can feel that he’s fine, but that he’s on edge. He’s also in high protection mode. Bucky paces the common room. Each of the team have gone to their quarters to shower and change, returning to the common floor. No one speaks, but they keep a close eye on Bucky for any change to the bond.

The lift opens after nearly three hours and Steve comes in with Becca cautiously behind him. She sees Bucky, eyes bugging out at his belly, then rushes forward. “Bucky!”

Steve looks at Tony. “We have room for one more in the Tower? I couldn’t leave her there. She presented a few months ago.”

Bucky and his sister are still wrapped around each other in a hug. Tony looks at Pepper. “Well, whatdya say, Pep?”

Pepper goes to the siblings that are now looking around expectantly. “We have all the room in the world. Welcome to the family.” Becca hugs her brother again and sags in relief, crying into Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky looks over her shoulder at Steve. “Thank you.”

Steve comes to them, wrapping them both in his strong arms.

Bucky finds out from Steve that he has a signed form giving him guardianship over Becca. While his dad was still knocked out, Mrs. Barnes had explained to Steve that she didn’t want any of this for her children, but as the omega and her husband being of ‘traditional’ beliefs, she didn’t think she had a voice in any of it. Pulling the paper out of a hidden compartment in the desk, she handed it over. “Take her. If you don’t, he’ll do it to her too.”

Becca had thrown everything she could carry into a suitcase and left with Steve. All the way to the Tower, she had tried to sink into the corner of the car, afraid of everything around her. Bucky wonders what exactly had happened after he left, but when he let his mind wander too much, Steve would pull him back. “It doesn’t matter what happened before, it only matters what happens now. If she needs help, we’ll get her a counselor.”

At eight and a half months pregnant, Bucky watches Becca come out of her shell. They had gotten her a counselor and through talking to her, Becca had started to open up to Steve and Bucky. They found out that after she presented, his father didn’t want Becca getting any ideas, so he’d pulled her from school and only let their mother teach her things she would need to know as a stay at home omega. Their father had already picked out an alpha for her and the one and only time they had met, the man had slapped Becca for speaking without being spoken to. Bucky nearly walked out of the Tower with a baseball bat to go and beat his father senseless. Only Steve’s words about the baby made him change his mind.

It’s a sunny morning and they sit on the rooftop as the rest of the team plays in the pool. Bucky hasn’t been feeling well all day, but he chalked it up to being as big as a boat. As much as he grouses about his size, Steve still looks at him with hearts in his eyes. And if what is coming through the bond is accurate, Bucky’s body makes his mate even more horny than normal. The nursery is done and neither Steve nor Bucky can believe how beautiful it turned out. Steve has even done a mural on one wall of the first night he saw Bucky, all in white and moving around the stage like a dream.

“Bucky, how are you feeling?” Becca looks at him concerned when he doesn’t immediately start eating.

“Just a little off today. Maybe I’m nervous.” He sits the plate off to the side.

Steve watches from the pool, but he knows that if he asks Bucky one more time if he’s okay, the omega will clock him across the head. Bucky smiles at him and Steve practically melted. “What do you mean off?” Becca’s only 18, but has taken on the role of aunt like a well worn coat.

“I don’t know. Not exactly in pain, but uncomfortable.” He shifts in the lounge chair again, unable to really find a good position.

Becca waves Steve over. “Bucky, are you uncomfortable all the time or just sometimes?” Steve is close enough to hear her question.

“Buck?” Steve kneels down next to him.

“Not all the time, just every…” He looks up at Steve panicked. “Shit!”

Steve scoops him up and heads to the medical floor with Becca on his heels. The group in the pool stops. “What’s going on?”

Becca calls out to them. “I think we’re having baby!” They jump from the pool, grab towels, and head after the trio.

Late into the night, with Avengers taking turns going to their floors to change into actual clothes, Becca paces the waiting room watching Bucky’s makeshift family. “You all really care about him, don’t you?”

Tony smirks. “What gave it away?”

She laughs. “God he’s so lucky to be a part of all this.”

Natasha, ever the surprising dark horse when it comes to feelings, smiles. “You’re part of this too now. You know that, right?”

Becca blushes and nods. Tony gets up when it looks like she might cry. “Come on kid, family is not about blood, it’s about bonds.”

Before anyone else can say anything, a tiny cry comes from the other side of the double doors. They wait in anticipation for another half an hour. Steve comes through the door carrying a tiny, little girl. He’s tearful, but smiling. The group jumps up to see her. Pepper is in tears, along with everyone else, and leans over to kiss her forehead. “Steve, she’s perfect. How’s Bucky?”

Steve beams. “He’s just as perfect as she is.” 

Becca looks at the little human like she can’t grasp that this is her niece. “Can I hold her?” Steve gently hands his daughter over and watches as Becca begins swaying. “I honestly never thought that Bucky would have kids. I just thought he didn’t want them or just wanted to focus on his career, but look at you.”

Dr. Cho comes into the waiting area. “Steve, he’s asking for you and his daughter.” She seems evasive.

“Doc, what’s going on?” Steve takes the baby and heads back through the doors. Bucky feels fine through the bond, but her attitude is a concern. The team doesn’t move.

Back in the room, Bucky takes the baby and lets her latch on so she can learn to suckle. “Steve, there’s a situation.”

Steve looks between Bucky and the baby and for a split second he sees his whole world crumbling. Bucky offers his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“JARVIS, Blackout Protocol.”

‘Blackout Protocol initiated, Doctor.’

Dr. Cho hands him a pad and he looks at the screen. “There isn’t any protocol for this, so I’m in uncharted territory. We don’t know if it’s permanent or temporary.”

Steve looks up confused. “I don’t know what I’m looking at.”

Bucky pulls his hand away so he can move the baby to his other breast. “Either way, it’s really okay.”

Steve looks and feels panicked now. “Would someone please explain what’s happening!”

Dr. Cho raises her hands to placate the super soldier. Bucky grabs his hand again and pulls him to the bed to sit. “We all suspected that the serum could pass from you to her.” Steve nods. That had been discussed months ago and it didn’t really change anything, other than their daughter probably couldn’t get hurt or at least if she did, it wouldn’t last.

“What we didn’t consider is that the placenta might filter it to Bucky as well.” She gives it a minute until she sees recognition on Steve’s face. He looks over at Bucky, shocked.

“Wait, so…”

Bucky nods with a grin. “That’s right, alpha. It must have worked its way into me. Does make healing after the birth a lot easier, so thanks for that.” 

Steve looks at him like he’s crazy then back at the doctor. “You don’t know if it’s permanent?”

“No, we don’t, but…JARVIS how is Bucky’s healing?”

‘Mr. Barnes shows no signs of having given birth.’

Bucky barks out a laugh. “I’m liking this. Can I keep this? Can we figure out a way to make this permanent?”

Steve looks disgruntled at his mate. “Bucky, it’s not that simple.”

“Well, if it means that I can have my pre-pregnant body back, I think it is that simple. We could have 6 kids and I’d never look like I was pregnant.” He watches as Steve’s eyes dilate. “Well, well, well alpha, you like that idea, don’t you?”

Dr. Cho snorts and Steve looks embarrassed. “Shut up, both of you.” They dissolve into a fit of giggles.

That night, they’re back on their own floor. Steve hasn’t said anything to the team and Bucky hasn’t said anything to Becca. Steve rocks their daughter after Bucky nursed her and smiles down at the beautiful face of his daughter. She’s Bucky all over and Steve can’t get enough of looking at her. “Are you going to watch her sleep all night, Steve?”

He looks up to find Bucky and Becca watching him from the door. “I might. She looks just like you and that means I’ve never seen anything more gorgeous.”

Becca rolls her eyes and turns to leave. “You two are ridiculous.”

Bucky comes in, kneeling next to the rocker. “I have to admit, I didn’t think I’d fall in love with her so fast.”

Steve smiles. “I think I fell in love with her when I found out you were pregnant.” He leans over, kissing Bucky lightly. “We do need to talk about the other thing, Buck.”

The omega sighs and nods. “I know, I just didn’t want to freak out about it earlier, but it is kinda a big deal.”

“Yeah and if anyone finds out, outside of this tower, we could have an issue.” Bucky sits on the floor, looking up at his mate.

“There’s a part of it that I don’t think you’ve thought about.” Steve quirks an eyebrow. “What if someone finds out and they try to take you and use you to have super soldier babies? I mean if it passed to me, it could be passed to another omega. What if…what if…” He doesn’t continue, but Steve waits because he knows there’s more. Bucky huffs and looks up at Steve. “What if you find another omega that you love more than…”

“Now wait just a damn minute!” The baby squirms and makes a weak grumpy noise. Steve soothes her with a hand on her back. “Sorry, little one.” He looks back at Bucky. “You aren’t just an omega, you’re my one and only.” He reaches down, caressing Bucky’s cheek. “Do you not understand how connected we are? Don’t you know that there’s no one and nothing I could or will love the way I love you? My god, Bucky Barnes, you’re everything I ever wanted and true mates means you’re the beginning and the end for me.”

“I don’t want the super soldier serum, Steve. I want to be a dancer and a dad and a husband.” Steve’s eyes light up. “You said you wanted that with me and I think we should get married, like soon.”

“How’s tomorrow sound?” Bucky giggles and gets up to put the baby in her crib. “Come on Papa, it’s time we go to bed.”

The following day Bucky carries the baby to the common floor for breakfast where Steve is fixing waffles. “You hungry, baby?”

Bucky shuffles over and Steve kisses him, then the baby. “Bunches of waffles and bacon.”

Natasha comes in taking the baby and sitting with her coffee. “Are you two going to name this angel or just keep calling her baby girl?”

Becca comes in, grinning at the domestic scene. “I asked them that last night and got nothing.”

They wait until breakfast is on the table and everyone is quietly eating and commenting on how good the baby is, when Bucky swallows a bite and looks up. “We talked about names and Steve finally let me pick a name that honored two women that made all of this possible.”

Everyone has stopped eating, except for Steve. Bucky leans over, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Well, don’t keep us waiting! Spit it out!” Clint is more awake now than he was a few minutes ago.

Bucky takes his daughter from Natasha, kissing her little nose. “Everyone, this is Virginia Sarah Rogers. We’re going to call her Ginny.”

Pepper starts to cry and Tony tears up. “It’s perfect.”

“Baby, what time is the appointment?” Steve comes out of the nursery with five month old Ginny propped on his shoulder. He kisses her tiny head and she coos.

“In about 20 minutes and I’m trying to find Ginny’s little Converse.” Bucky is sure he left them by the door, but they aren’t there, so he’d gone to check in their bedroom.

“She’s already wearing them. I put them on her when I changed her diaper.” Bucky comes out of their bedroom grinning at the picture of Captain America, big, strong, and tall carrying a tiny baby.

“There’s my princess.” Ginny’s head turns to try and see her daddy. Steve turns slightly so she can see him. The grin she gets is enough to make Bucky believe in miracles. “Did Papa get you dressed?” She gurgles and Steve chuckles.

“I did my best, but she didn’t really want pants today. Kept kicking her legs and squealing at me.” Bucky laughs at the mental picture.

He leans up, kissing his mate. “You did good Papa.” Ginny’s dark curls are pulled up into a top knot and a red bow is wrapped around it. Her blue eyes take in everything and as Bucky walks away, she makes a dive for him.

“Oh no you don’t, Little Miss.” Steve lifts her up and rests her belly on his crown of his head, holding her snuggly with a hand on each side. She bows up, kicking her legs and giggling. “You get to play airplane to the doctor.”

Bucky slips his shoes on and turns, taking in the sight of his daughter, balanced on her Papa’s head. “She’s going to drool on your face if you keep her up there.”

“She can drool on anything she wants to.” Her legs kick again and she gurgles something. “Yes, you can. Drool down Papa’s face if it makes you happy.”

“My god she’s going to be rotten.” Bucky steps into the lift and Steve follows.

“What do you mean ‘going to be?’” Bucky chuckles and watches as drool drips from Ginny’s mouth making its way to Steve’s forehead.

“Touché.”

“It seems that the serum wasn’t permanent.” Dr. Cho comes into the room carrying Ginny. She had taken her as soon as Steve and Bucky had exited the lift on the medical floor and hasn’t let her go since. She’s holding a pad in one hand and Ginny in the other arm. “I would venture to say that each time you have a baby, you will probably have the serum for a short time after.”

Bucky looks relieved at Steve, who mirrors the sentiment. “Thank god.”

“If you two have another baby, I would like to start tracking it sooner. It’s fascinating that it’s filtering through the shared blood supply.” She kisses the baby’s cheek and hands her over to her Daddy. “How are you feeling otherwise?”

Bucky does multiple smooches on Ginny’s forehead. “Really good actually. I’m going back to school next week and really looking forward to that.”

Dr. Cho smiles. “I hear that Natasha is keeping you busy in the meantime.”

Steve grins. “You should have seen her barking orders at him in the studio yesterday. I think she scared Ginny.”

As the lift takes them to the common floor, Steve bounces Ginny and sways. The lift doors open and Pepper comes over to take the baby. She winks at Steve. Bucky looks suspiciously at his mate. “Steve?”

Steve sweeps him into his arms and carries him to the center of the room. Sitting him gently on his feet, Steve kneels in front of him. “It’s been a year since we met and what a year it’s been.” Bucky looks down at him and starts to get misty. “I know we talked about it, but I think it’s time we did it.” Steve swallows and pulls a small box from his pocket. “The night we met I knew I would never see anything as beautiful as you. When you danced I thought I had to be dreaming because nothing could be that spectacular. Being with you, having this life with that gorgeous little girl is more than I deserve.” Bucky starts to say something, but the look of wonder on Steve’s face stops him. “I want to deserve you. Every morning when I wake up and get to see you in our bed, I want to work harder, be better. Let me spend all the days we have deserving you. Will you marry me, James Buchannan Barnes?”


End file.
